You Set Me Free
by YourLoveStory
Summary: Would you give up your family for the the love of a life time or would you let it go and follow your families wishes. Lily Luna Potter must now choose! Will she choose Scorpius or her family. 1st FF Warning: OOC/AU GW/DM HP/OC
1. Introduction

Sadly I do not own the fabulous work of J.K. Rowling only the idea of the Zabini's and the plot!

Lily P.O.V.

You know how sour patch kids are first sour than sweet? That's how I was as a kid especially with two older brothers. My name is Lily Luna Potter and I am the daughter of Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world and his muggle wife Meghan. I have two brothers named James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. All three of us have hair that is black as night unlike mums gorgeous auburn, both my brothers have her sea blue eyes but I have the famous emerald green like my grand mum. This is my story.

Growing up the only daughter of Harry Potter was very hard. Everyone expected certain things from me, like I was supposed to be brave, and loyal, but most importantly I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Unlike my brothers and my "cousins" from Uncle Ron and Hermione, I was sorted into Slytherin. Shocker right? At first no one knew what to do with me until Anya Zabini befriended me half way through dinner. Anya was beautiful even at 11 years old. Instead of inheriting her fathers skin tone, hers was more of a mute olive color from her Russian mother. She also had chestnut colored hair that went down her back in waves.

While my whole family thought the Sorting Hat sorted me wrong, I know in my heart that Slytherin is where I belong. Without being in this house I would not have met Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the infamous Draco and Ginny Malfoy. He was beautiful, the way his blonde hair had streaks of red that reminded me of the Weasley's in the sun or the fact that he was the best seeker the school has seen since my own father played.

The first time I saw him was when I finally got the courage to look down my houses table after being sorted. His steel gray eyes met my emerald and immediately I was hooked. My brothers were afraid that the Slytherins would taint my innocence and boys were they right to be worried.

Scorpius P.O.V:

As a third year I normally ignored the sorting of first years and sat there talking with my best friends Nikolai Zabini and Marcus Vincent but when I heard the name Lily Potter followed by a shouted SLYTHERIN only a mere seconds later, I had to look. She was shorter than most, and she had that horrible black Potter hair but thankfully it was straight unlike her brothers mop of hair. Instantly I knew this girl did not deserve my attention, that was until I saw her eyes. Emerald green and shining with only what I could see as relief. Her eyes intrigued me; I continued to stare until Nikolai's little brat of a sister took her attention away from me. Since I no longer had her attention I glanced across the Great Hall and saw her brother Albus glaring at me. "Shit!" I thought, just what I need a reason for the Potter brothers to give me hell.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nikolai, "Mate, maybe you should block that girl out. Did you see the way, Potter was looking at you?" Nikolai was right that girl definitely did not deserve my attention! After that night I did not give Lily Potter the time of day that is until my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Sorry it's so short guys! Its my first story and I'm still getting the hang of it!


	2. 4 Years Later

4 Years Later

Lily's P.O.V.

Black robes with the Slytherin crest on them went flying in a fury followed by struggling hands on shirt buttons until finally shirts were tore open and buttons flew their the air. Neither the blonde or ebony haired girl cared. As soon as he could the blonde slammed into the girl fast and hard… I sat up in a daze. Glancing around my bedroom I saw that my roommates were still fast asleep. I groaned when I saw the clock, 6:30 am! These dreams were getting ridiculous. Thinking about how Scorpius filled me in my dream was enough to head to the bathroom for yet another cold shower. After I had let the cold water wash away the evidence of my dream, I stepped out to see Anya Zabini sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Dreaming of Scorpius again dear Lilykins", cooed Anya. The glare I sent her was enough to answer her question. "Honestly Lily, just do as I've told you a million times strut up to him and snog him senseless. It may do you both some good if what my brother has told me is true."

"Your brother my dear Anastasia, is just telling you things because he wants me to use his body to make Scorpius jealous," I stated using her full name knowing it would bother her like Lilykins bothered me.

"True, I forgot about his minor crush on you."

Our conversation was interrupted as soon has Delia Parkinson came barging into our shared bathroom like the cow she was. If what my father has told me is true, she is just as big of a slut as her mother was. Anya rolled her eyes and went to pick out my outfit for the day. Ever since the first night here at school in my first year, Scorpius has not looked my way once. He was only courteous to me because as a fellow slytherin he had to be. But this year everything was going to change.

Over the years I grew from being the strange Potter sorted into the house of the snake, to the Princess of Slytherin much to my families dismay. Gone was the awkward short girl and in her place was fifteen-year-old young woman. My black hair used to be straight like straw but now it was sleek and shiny and voluptuously full. I outlined my round emerald eyes with black kohl and wore shiny clear gloss on my fully pouty lips but yet I could not get the Prince of Slytherin to notice me.

Since school officially didn't start till Monday, Anya and I decided to go hang out by the lake with the other slytherins and hopefully with the outfit she picked out, I would catch Scorpius's eye.

Scorpius P.O.V.

Last night we arrived at Hogwarts and thankfully the teachers were giving us a three-day weekend until school would officially start. It was still warm out so Nikolai dragged me out by the lake to where a group of students sat under a tree laughing. When we drew closer I noticed this girl with hair black as night with her back to me. She was standing up telling a story using her arms and hands, everyone was laughing. As she told the story I checked her out, hugging her lower body like a second skin were tight muggle pants that made her ass look amazing. I could not tell who she was from behind and this intrigued me but not as much as the black ink I saw on her back when her shirt hung off on shoulder. Who was this girl?

My question was answered when Marcus Vincent called my name and she turned around. I was shocked at the sight of Lily Potter. I felt my pants slightly tighten when she her voice like honey seeped out and told me to close my mouth and quit staring and to get over there. Acting like a Malfoy I ignored her words and sauntered over to the group. "So little Potter, does daddy know his perfect little girl has a tattoo on her back?" The tone of my voice was biting but my mind wanted to see the tattoo without clothes blocking it.

Lily's smirk would rival any Malfoy's I thought as she leaned close to my face and whispered into my ear, "Maybe daddys little girl isn't innocent like you and him believe." With this said Lily grabbed Nikolai's hand and winked at Anya and me before leading him off into the castle.


	3. The Beginning of Something Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the Zabini's and Marcus Flint. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 3:

Lily P.O.V. 

As soon as I knew Nikolai and I were out of sight I dropped his hand. "Ugh," I groaned, "I'm so sorry Nikolai but this charade we are playing has to end. I refuse to be the girl who tore best friends apart just to get the boy." With a slight hug, I strode away to our common room in the dungeons. Anya was waiting for me with the scoop on how Scorpius acted when I had left him standing there by the tree.

"Ok, let me have it," I asked.

"Well, Lily, I don't know where quite to begin. Before he realized it was you, Scorpius was looking at you like you were a scrap of meat and he was a hungry man. I'm surprised Albus didn't see it for how much he watches you."

"What about after he realized it was me? Did he look like he still wanted me? Oh, no he didn't.. I'm probably the same stupid girl to him." I cried.

"Actually Lily I believe you may finally have gotten what you've wanted for all this time."

After hearing this I could no longer hide my smile. I began counting down the hours till dinner tonight, to kill time I decided to stroll around the castle.

Scorpius P.O.V. 

My mind was reeling. How could my best friend get with the Potter girl after long ago telling me to not even think about being with her? These thoughts turned to rage as I spotted Nikolai snogging a girl against the wall. But wait it wasn't Lily, just some Hufflepuff 6th year. Ignoring the couple I raced to the heads common room that I shared with Lily's cousin and Head Girl Rose Weasley. It was like a Weasley Potter convention in there, without taking another step; I turned and was out of the portrait before any of them spotted me. I guess I was just going to roam the halls tonight until dinner.

As I turned the corner I bumped into something, causing them to fall. Looking down I realized it was Lily sprawled out by my feet. Panicking I reached down and picked her up.

"Are you all right?" I found myself asking.

You could see the shock in her eyes that I spoke to her. "Fff..ine," she stammered. Just seeing her face made me forget earlier events and before I could stop my self, I had reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Lily P.O.V.

As a fifth year I had kissed a few boys but none of them gave me the feeling Scorpius did by just running his hand through my hair. I gripped his robes and leaned up to capture his lips but he stopped me. "Shh, not here," he whispered. Grabbing my hand and leading me away to the Room of Requirement, after pacing by the wall a door appeared. Inside was a cozy common room with a large fire and pillows in front of it. He led me to the pile of pillows and sat us both down. My mind was frazzled. Here I was, all alone with Scorpius in a room with a romantic setting. Taking a leaf out of my book, Scorpius pulled me closer to him using my robes and his lips clashed down to mine.

At first the kiss was sweet and timid. But when I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair, he emitted a growl. His tongue soon traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly. Our tongues battled for dominance but soon I was out of breath and he was kissing down my jaw line and then my neck. As Scorpius began to unbutton my shirt, I stopped him.

"Wait, Scorpius slow down." I breathed, "I need to tell you something... I'm not with Nikolai, he's just a friend that was going to help me get you." You could see the relief shining in his eyes.

"Good because I was about to kill him when I saw him snogging a hufflepuff earlier," Stated Scorpius. This caused lily to laugh. Late into the night they continued to talk and occasionally kiss, both missed dinner that night.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It's my first ever so it means a lot to me.

For those who reviewed thank you! I'm trying to take your criticism and make my story better.

To Diyame,

I am doing exactly that. I couldn't stand to see Lily with anyone but Scorpius! Thank you for your ideas


	4. Everyone Knows

Chapter 4

Scorpius P.O.V.

Surprisingly I woke early the next morning. Images of last night flashed through my head, a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes, with pouty lips, which I kissed endlessly through out the night. Lying there I thanked Merlin that it was not all just a dream.

"Scorpius! Get your lazy ass up now," interrupted Nikolai.

Grumbling I slowly started my morning routine. After showering I didn't bother looking in the mirror as I began to button my shirt. Nikolai halted my actions, "Whoa! Mate there is a huge hickey on your neck! Is this something to do about you disappearing last night? Who is the lucky girl?"

Ignoring his many questions to look in the mirror and there it was, a mark left by Lily. With a chuckle I buttoned the rest of my shirt and put on my green and sliver tie, hiding the mark from everyone's view. With a smirk I grabbed my bag and headed to the Great Hall!

Lily P.O.V.

Anya continued to question me as we walked up from the dungeons to the Great Hall. Last nights events had me waking up in a great mood, even her constant inquisitions didn't bother me. I just kept telling her that she would see when we get to breakfast. Sure enough I felt a huge smile grace my features when I spotted Scorpius as I walked into the Great Hall.

Even after spending the night snogging in the Room of Requirement, all I wanted to do was kiss Scorpius right then and there. Grabbing Anya's hand I dragged her to the free seats next to her brother and the boy who was the reason for the good mood I was in. Sitting quickly, I pecked Scorp's cheek before reaching for the bacon. Along with Anya's chatter the Hall fell silent. Everyone was staring at Scorpius and I. The Slytherin Prince and Princess had gotten together.

An excited squeal from my best friend was interrupted by the yelling from the Gryffindor table. Both my brothers James and Albus had erupted from their seats to start their way towards our table as my cousins were gossiping about the news.

Without thinking Scorpius took ahold of my hand and pulled me from my seat and towards the door. Nikolai and Marcus Flint both stood and created a barrier between James and Albus and our escape from the door.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5

Lily P.O.V

As soon as the door of the Great Hall shut I felt my back pushed up against a near by pillar and Scorp's lips on mine. "Damn!" I thought, I could totally get used to this! Feeling Scorpius's hand slowly creep up the back of my shirt broke my thoughts and I pulled away from the kiss. Seeing Scorp's eyes clouded over, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Room of Requirement maybe then we would have at least one for free day away from my brothers before school officially started.

Narrators P.O.V.

Albus and James began to hunt for Lily through out the castle but without the Map the search was useless. Together they trudged back to the head tower to talk to Rose. When they got there the whole family minus Lily was waiting.

"Have you found her?"

"She must be under the imperious curse!"

"James, What are we going to do?" The entire family was in an uproar. Shocked to the core that Lily was dating a Malfoy, their families enemy! The twins looked at on another and did the only thing they could think of. Pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to their father.

After leaving the Room of Requirement Lily and Scorpius separated with a kiss to their separate rooms. As soon as Lily made it to the girls 5th years dorms, Anya had pulled her to her bed and closed the hangings.

"What happened? Is he a great kisser? You didn't sleep with him did you?" The questions flowed out of Anya without leaving Lily time to answer them separately. "Yes, Anya he is an amazing kisser and no of course I didn't sleep with him! I am not related to Parkinson!" The last statement left both girls in a laughing fit. Once the giggles were finished and under control Lily began to tell the tale of the previous morning and the day she had with the one and only Scorpius before crawling into her own bed and falling asleep with a grin on her face and handsome boy in her dreams. She hadn't known her brother's letter to their father would be about to start the war for love that she would endure and the past secrets that would be reviled.


	6. The Two Letters

Chapter 6

Lily P.O.V

I woke the next morning still smiling from the events of the last days before. Forcing myself to not rush through my morning routine I ended up curling my usually straight hair after finishing the last curl I holstered my wand and made my merry way to the common room. Standing there talking to Nikolai and Marcus waiting for was Scorpius. "Morning boys interesting conversation?," I heard my voice say. The other two smirked while a slight blush spread across my recent boyfriends face. As Anya made her way from our dorm behind me, I wrapped my arm through Scorp's and began the walk to Great Hall. Our friends followed and merged into what looked would be our new group. Just as we arrived in the hall owls began swooping down with the post. Before I could sit down next to Scor, my family's barn owl, Ally swooped by and dropped a red envelope on my plate.

Scorpius P.O.V.

Glancing toward Lily and her howler I froze. What if her parents make her break up with me? What if she hates me for causing problems? But before I could think anything else, I saw my girlfriend sit and open the letter…..

Nobody's P.O.V.

The howler snarled open and in a booming noise Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding worlds voice rang through the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LILY LUNA POTTER? HOW COULD YOU DATE A LOUSY SON OF A DEATHEATER AND HIS WHORE OF A MOTHER? YOUR BROTHER'S WERE RIGHT TO WRITE TO ME. YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH THIS BOY THIS INSTANT. IF I HEAR YOU ARE STILL WITH THIS BOY YOU WILL NO LONGER BE PART OF THIS FAMILY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

The entire Great Hall was staring as the letter began to shred itself into pieces and as Lily Luna Potter threw her arms around Scorpius and cried. As Lily cried in his arms the Malfoy's owl also swooped into the hall and dropped a normal letter in Lily's plate. Everyone gasped which caused Lily to look down in her plate. Reaching for the letter Lily's hand shook with fear. Before Lily could pick up the envelope, Scorpius scooped it up and then proceeded to not only pick up Lily too but to carry her out of the hall to a classroom close by.

Opening the letter they saw that it was addressed to them both.

"Dear Son and Lily,

I've heard from Anya's mother about your relationship and Son I couldn't be happier in your choosing of what I've heard is a brilliant witch. I also hate to tell you that her father and his family will not be pleased and many secrets are going to come but do not fear Scorpius just remember that your father and I love you deeply. Everything we haven't told you is to protect you. Now that you are dating a Potter I believe we must tell you. Meet your father and I at the Three Broomsticks during your next Hogsmeade's trip and feel free to bring along Lily, she will always be welcome in our lives!

Love,

Your Mother Ginny"

Bet you didn't expect Harry to be this angry or for the Malfoy's to be so accepting. Be ready to learn some interesting facts that lead to the feelings from both parties.


	7. Ginny's Story

Chapter 7

Gossip about Lily and Scorpius was thick for the next month and half. Everyone was speculating whether or not Lily was truly disowned or if Scorpius had in fact been written off of his fathers will. The only people who would speak to them were the Slytherins who were actually staying completely loyal to them and their relationship.

Lily P.O.V.

Lily could not believe how much her life had changed in the past month and a half. Her father true to his words had not written to her and her brothers and the rest of the family had not spoken to her or glanced her way. The one thing that did grow was her relationship with Scorpius. He was always there for her when she needed him or just for company. Even with quiddich and NEWTS level classes he still made time just for her. He made sure the love I'd lost from my brothers and family wasn't felt because I new he cared for me deeply. Even if didn't love me yet. Anya also was becoming more and more like my sister everyday. Who needed brothers right? We talked about her growing crush for Marcus and my relationship with Scorpius! If we weren't with the boys we were together.

A Week Later 

"What am I doing? What if they hate me? Are you sure Anya that I look ok?" Questions flowed out of my mouth as my friend continued to do my hair before I was to meet Scorpius for the walk to Hogsmeade and eventually the meeting with his parents. Beyond nervous I began to chew my lip which Anya promptly pulled out of my teeth's grasp. "Stop it Lily! You are making me nervous and I'm not the one meet my boyfriends parents. There you go you're ready!"

Standing from the stool I walked to the mirror. Glancing at the woman looking back I had to admit Anya did an amazing job. We had decided on an emerald green sweater that was scoop necked and dark muggle jeans that fit into muggle boots called Uggs. To complete my outfit I borrowed a sliver locket from Scorpius's cousin Cassandra Nott. Deciding it was now or never I left to meet Scorpius in the common room.

Ginny Malfoy P.O.V.

Draco finally grasped my hand in his, as I was about to tear a napkin in to from my nerves. Meeting Harry Potters only daughter and girlfriend of our son Scorpius was nerve racking. Scorpius had secretly written to us about her being disowned and the memories of being disowned my self, burned to the surface. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Draco's chair scrape the ground as he stood. Looking to the door I saw her, the girl who had captured my sons heart back in his third year. She had those same eyes that had once drawn me into her fathers spell, her hand was wrapped in my only son's and she was laughing at something he had said. Just by taking a look at them you could see they were in love and broke my heart even more for the girl.

Scorpius P.O.V.

My father and mother stood to greet us with a smile and a hug. Instantly I relaxed and felt stress leave my body. "Father, Mum, this is my girlfriend Lily Potter." "How do you do? Its nice to meet you," Left my girlfriends lips as she extended her hand, which was again shaking with nerves. "Lily, I'll be back with our butterbeers." I knew she would be mad when I get for leaving her alone with them.

Ginny Malfoy's P.O.V.

You could she fear flash across Lily's eyes but not face when Scorp left for the drinks and I could only laugh at how she could keep a brave face when she was obviously scared like her dad. "Lily, do you think we could go for a walk just us girls after this? I think I need to tell you something that happened many years ago." "Sure, Mrs. Malfoy." Replied Lily.

The drinks were finished quickly and Lily and I set off on our walk. Glancing around Hogsmeade memories flashed back in my mind.

Start Flashback

"Come on Fred, George! You promised to show me the shreaking shack!," Shouted a 13 year old Ginny to her twin brothers.

"Is it really haunted George?," I asked while glancing at the shack.

"Ya, I supposed so Gin. But don't worry you know Fred and I will always protect you." Replied George.

End Flashback

I looked over to Lily who was now looking at me curiously.

"Come Lily this is quite the long story." Linking arms we began to walk towards the Shreaking Shack.

"Lily, I know how hard it must be for you to be disowned by your family because of love but love is not something you can turn off and your family doesn't realize that." I spoke carefully not wanting to insult the young girl. "Let me begin at the beginning. My name Ginevra Weasley Malfoy. " I snuck a glance at the girl and saw the shock all over her face when she realized Weasley was my maiden name. "Yes, I was part of the Weasley family but like you I was disowned for loving a Malfoy. You know I didn't always love Draco, he actually was somewhat of a git back when I was eleven. It also didn't help that I was infatuated with your father." Again shock rocked Lily's face as I told her more of my story. "Harry and I dated in my fifth year at Hogwarts but he left me behind to end the war and because he thought I would be safer this way and it shattered my heart. As you know the Carrows came to Hogwarts to teach the next year and they were horrible, horrible people. I started a resistance group to fight against them but was caught during one of our missions around the school and I can still feel the curciatus curse through my body during nightmares. Well one evening as I was being punished Draco happened to come into the room and at that point my body could take no more cursing. He ordered them out of the room and I thought he was going to do incorrigible things to me but he surprised me. Draco took me back to his head dorms and began to heal me. Slowly as I got better and was healing we became friends. He told me of how he was forced to join the death eaters or his mother would be killed in front of him. As he told me the tales of his life my heart broke for this boy who had known nothing but hate from everyone but his mother yet he went against orders and helped me. Draco ended up hiding me for the rest of the year away from the Carrows and their despicable punishments. Then our friendship became more when one night he couldn't hide me quick enough after a mission with the others. The Carrows whipped and cursed me, then after they were done one tried to rape me and that is when Draco defied everything he was brought up to be. He ended up killing the one who was going to rape me and stunned the other. That night we left the school and hid in a cave till we could reach my home. He kissed me that night and that one kiss made me feel as if I was complete that my heart was healed. I thought we would be ok that my family would except him because he changed sides and was never truly a death eater but I was wrong. I ended up disowned and now I have nephews and nieces who don't even know I exist because they are told I died in the war and a son who doesn't know his other family. That is why my heart breaks for you Lily. You fell for a boy who had fate stacked against him before his birth and you were disowned for it and for that I'm sorry."

Tears streaked down both of our faces at the end of my life's tale and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy, I am so so so sorry my family has been so cruel to you! I wish I could change the way they feel but I have no contact with them anymore," she cried softly.

Pulling a handkerchief from my cloak I wiped my tears and then handed it to my sons compassionate young girlfriend. "Lets head back to the boys, they will be wondering where we are." Linking arms once again we headed back towards the town with minds full of thoughts. As we walked to the pub we saw Harry and Draco yelling at each other in front of the pub. When they saw we had walked up with our arms linked, Harry turned toward us with anger in his eyes. "You! How dare you disobey me! No daughter of mine will be associated with this scum!" Harry tried to grab Lily and drag her away from me but Lily put her foot down.

"NO! I would rather be associated with this "SCUM" than be associated with a father who cannot see his daughter in love and who turns away from a friend because she found love while he left her all alone!" Lily screamed at her father before turning and running towards the castle with Scorpius chasing her.


	8. Loving You

**This story is completely AU. I know Harry and the Weasley's aren't like this in the books but this is how I need them to be to complete the story in my head! Thanks for reading J P.S. This chapter is the reason its written as Mature.**

Chapter 8

Lily P.O.V.

With tears pouring down my face I was running towards the castle and my bed in the Slytherin dorms. How could my family hide so much from me? How could they hate someone who changed who he was despite how he was raised for love? Suddenly was enveloped in arms that I had began to recognized a lot lately. "Love, What's wrong? What did my mother tell you?" Questioned Scorpius.

"What did you and your father speak about Scor?" I asked.

"He told me my mum was a Weasley who was disowned for loving him."

"Did he tell you that she dated my father her fifth year? That they disowned her for loving someone who saved her from being raped? How can I come from a family who can over look this great deed and only see things your father was faced to do? I don't understand!" I yelled to him.

"Love, Look at me," Scorpius pulled my face up to look at his, "You are compassionate, lovable, and amazing, no matter what family you came from."

I pushed up on my tiptoes to crash my lips to his. With one hand wrapped in my black tresses and the other pulling my body to his. My body melded to his has he took control of the entire kiss and my surrounding were fading away as his kiss was leaving me breathless. Pulling away he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the castle and we half ran, half walked to the head boy dorms.

Scorpius P.O.V.

I couldn't get Lily to my room fast enough. I didn't care that we had to walk through the heads common room or if her family would be there lounging, I had to have her. Crashing through the portrait and up the stairs to my room, James Potter started yelling, "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING? THAT'S MY SISTER!"

With a slam of the door James's voice was blocked out.

Lily P.O.V.

James's voice was drowned out as Scorpius picked me up and slammed me against the door now closed door. With a moan I tilted my head back as he kissed my pulse point on my neck. With one hand in his hair I began unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Pinning me to the door with his hips Scor gripped my sweater and practically ripped it off. Buttons flew through the air as our lips crashed back together as he carried us to the bed. The rest of our clothes were quickly pulled off and thrown in random directions. Scorpius kissed his way to my breast and sucked as he lifted my leg around his waist and slid into me. Moaning we found a rhythm until finally it was to much and I cried out Scorpius's name thankful that the Heads dorm was sound proof and that my brother didn't hear me. "I love you Lily," Scorpius murmured as I laid with my head on his chest and the covers over us. "Love you more" I mumbled as I fell asleep.

**Sorry if that totally sucked.. Those scenes are a lot harder to write than I thought. Keep reading and I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
